


Out Of Character - Tom Riddle

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, I don't know if I would call this a fic, I just couldn't take this out of my mind, On Purpose, Out of Character, a rudimentar idea, alternative universe, and i'm tired, better ideals, but he can be cruel, eh, maybe a not fic, my english is not good enough, not a psycho, will be part of a serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: One magical hability lost, changes of perspectives, wonders of what could be...





	Out Of Character - Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a fic, maybe can be called of experimental or a not-fic like I saw sometimes... I liked and hope you will too.

Imagine a Tom Marvolo Riddle without parseltongue, still powerful, still slytherin, but convinced somewhat that he was a muggleborn. 

Imagine different contacts with wizards, maybe some friendships. Imagine he still being a little violent, disregarding some rules and all, but not born evil because that is boring. 

Imagine he being more cautious with dark arts, being more interested in all kinds of magic and imagine him still angered with the world, but this time angered at the system, the pureblood bias, the predjudice against him even being more powerful and smart than all of them. 

Imagine him meeting people and creatures as angered as him. Imagine a Tom Riddle still wanted by the ministry, still feared by people, but not by being a dark lord… By being a revolutionary.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its very short, but will be more about this Tom Riddle in the future.


End file.
